El regreso de
by LaNeko
Summary: Habían pasado más de siete años, por eso me costó reconocerlo al principio, pero ¿cómo olvidarle? Estaba feliz, hasta que supe quién era... El marido de mi hermana NaruSasu con un toque de SasuSaku Ooc y AU o UA YAOI. LEMMON en el segundo capítulo.


**Prólogo: El regreso de Sakura**

* * *

N/A: A no ser de que se avise, la historia estará narrada en primera persona por Naruto

* * *

Espero que les guste  
Si tengo fallos de ortografía perdonadme :p

* * *

Vivía solo, en un pequeño apartamento de dos dormitorios, un salón, una cocina-comedor y un baño no muy grande. Me mudé ahí porque "bajo el techo de mis padres eran las normas de mis padres", y yo siempre he sido de los que odian que les digan lo que hacer. Me mudé hace cinco años, cuando tenía veinte. Encontré un trabajo, de ayudante del dueño de un bar. Siempre he sido un poco vago, pero se me da muy bien cocinar. El sueldo no era muy alto, pero si lo suficiente como para pagar el alquiler, comprar comida y algún que otro capricho.

Hace poco se casó mi hermana pequeña, Sakura. Me invitó a si boda, pero no me dieron muchas ganas de ir, esa clase de fiestas siempre me aburrían. Aunque ahora que lo pienso no he llegado a conocer a si novio. Sakura siempre ha sido muy caprichosa, pero era muy fácil quererla como una hermana. No entiendo por qué se tiñó el pelo de rosa que, aunque parecía muy real, siempre he preferido cuando lo tenía negro, como el de su amiga Hinata.

Todo comenzó aquella tarde, cuando me llegó un correo inesperado, bueno, no inesperado ya que prácticamente todos los días me venía un correo electrónico, ese fue mas bien indeseado y lo que decía sí que fue inesperado, ademas de indeseado, y creo que debería dejar de enrollarme tanto:

* * *

_Hi! Naru-nii_  
_Etoo... queria decirte una cosa..._  
_Mi marido y yo nos mudamos a tu apartamento!_  
_Siento si te he avisado demasiado tarde ^.^''_  
_Pero es que hace nada me dijeron papa y mama _  
_que tu apartamento tenia dos habitaciones y el mio solo uno -.-''_  
_entonces mi cari y yo podemos dormir en la misma habitacion *O*_  
_Bueno, ya lo hemos pensado e iremos el Sabado por la tarde :D_  
_Espero que estes preparado y nos recibas bien ^.^_  
_Xao_  
**_Sakura-chan_**

* * *

"_Genial_" Fue lo primero que pude pensar. No me di cuenta del mensaje antes ya que trabajaba de lunes a viernes. Ese día era sábado, por la mañana, y la casa estaba hecha un desastre. Si Sakura la viera así se lo diría a mis padres, quienes me obligarían a volver con ellos. Le respondí rápidamente y con una respuesta falsa: la felicité y le dije que tenía muchas ganas de conocer a si nuevo marido.

Seguidamente me puse a recoger la casa. Recogí la ropa que estaba tirada por mi habitación y doblé la del armario, ya que había un montón de ropa arrugada. Hice la cama y barrí y fregué todas las habitaciones. Tardé algo así como una hora y media. A la una y media preparé algo rápido de comer para mí, terminando así de comer a las tres. Acto seguido me di una ducha de agua caliente. Entonces comencé a preparar una merienda-cena de las que tan bien se me daban.

Cuando ya estaba todo listo me puse a ver la tele sentado en el sofá. Comenzó un programa de un concurso de talentos. Esos programas eran interesantes cuando los veías una o dos veces, pero si las veías muy a menudo llegaban a ser extremadamente aburridos.

Comencé a pensar. Hace siete años que me había graduado, pero no estudié ninguna carrera. Y también hace dos años que no veía a mi hermana pequeña, Sakura, que ya tenía unos veintitrés años, creo que hizo bien en casarse pronto, ¿por qué? No lo sé, siempre me ha parecido mejor.

Mientras seguía en mis propios mundos sonó el timbre, el cual me hizo despertarme de golpe pegando un brinco. Seguramente era quien pensaba, abrí la puerta y así fue.

- ¡Naru-nii! - saltó a mis brazos abrazándome como si fuera la única persona a la que podía abrazar en el mundo entero, yo la correspondí perfectamente al abrazo. Cuando nos deshicimos de él sonrió y me miró a los ojos - ¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo! Pero no has crecido nada - remató haciendo un pucherito muy mono.

- ¿Qué tiene eso de raro? Ya tengo veinticinco años, ¿no te parece normal que haya dejado de crecer? - dije con una risa sarcástica. Entonces, mientras la miraba a los ojos me di cuenta de una cosa- ¿Qué pasa? ¿ No tienes suficiente con el pelo rosa si no que ahora también los ojos?

- ¿Me gustan así? - dijo indiferente

- Te quedaban mejor azules, ¿Cuánto te han costado las lentillas? - dije curiosamente pero con cara de tonto

- Unos doscientos euros - repitió indiferente

- ¿¡Doscientos!? ¿Papá y mamá te han dejado? - me sobresalté

- No, no, ahorré para comprármelos yo misma - se rió

- Como sea, ¿y tu novio? - dije cambiando de tema

- Marido - me corrigió - Ha ido a buscar un sitio donde aparcar el coche.

- ¿Conduce? - Vale, esa si que fue una pregunta ridícula, ya que me acababa de decir que estaba aparcando el coche, pero no se me ocurría otra cosa que preguntar

- ¡Claro que si! - casi gritó - Ahora ¿me vas a dejar pasar?

No me había dado cuenta de que aún seguíamos conversando en la entrada. Naturalmente, le abrí el paso a la estancia, y nos sentamos en el sofá esperando a su marido mientras seguíamos con nuestra " amorosa charla fraternal" y veíamos el concurso de talentos aburrido que, por cierto, me recordó que se me había olvidado apagar la tele.

Mas de una vez pensamos que su marido se había perdido en el camino, hasta que Sakura le llamó. Resultaba que había aparcado bastante lejos y la tonta de Sakura le había dejado con todas las maletas. Mas o menos media hora después el timbre sonó.

* * *

Como dije arriba: espero que les halla gustado y muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí xD


End file.
